Tell Me How it Feels
by MaybeBaby1280
Summary: HC Smut House and Cameron have the weekend off work, and they plan on spending every moment of it together. No spoilers, no angst, just pure fluff. Assumes H&C are in an established relationship I skipped straight to the good stuff :


Soft light filtered in through the sheer curtains in Cameron's bedroom, bathing her in warmth. She kicked off the down comforter and soft cotton sheets and stretched out her body, awakening her muscles before even opening her eyes. This was a rare and much-appreciated weekend off work, and she planned on savoring every moment. She could hear footsteps in the hallway, the familiar uneven gate accentuated by the tip of the cane hitting the floor. She was already grinning when he stepped into the bedroom.

"Come on, lazy, time to get up," teased House. "I'm starving, and I need caffeine."

"Uh-uh," Cameron protested as she buried her face into the pillows. "I'm comfy. You come here."

"Ah, but you see, if I do that, you'll stay in bed, and then I won't get my breakfast. You should call Wilson and get his recipe for macadamia nut pancakes."

Cameron rolled over onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows, bending one knee slightly in a pin-up worthy pose. Her eyes were still heavy-lidded and her long hair was tousled from their previous night's enthusiastic love-making. She wore nothing but tiny pink and purple striped bikini panties, and a purple camisole top. House had never seen her look so gorgeous.

"But House," Cameron pouted, her lips pursed and full. "I don't want pancakes." She got up on her hands and knees and crawled seductively towards him until she perched on the edge of the bed. He gaped at her, speechless, hanging on her every word, unable to move or even breathe. Cameron stood up and walked to him, placed her palms flat on his bare chest, slid them up to wrap around his neck and pull him down to her. Her lips brushed lightly against his ear, making him inhale sharply.

"I want _you_."

House growled, a deep resonating sound from his throat, and grabbed her hips, pulling her body to his. She crushed her lips against him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and then sucking on his bottom lip. He slid his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair, tilting her head back to expose her slender neck. When he gently bit her there, she moaned and slipped her fingers into his cotton pajama bottoms. He was hard, and Cameron enjoyed the feeling of his shaft in her hand, and the way his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted on a silent moan.

Suddenly, House grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from him. He brought it to his mouth and kissed her fingertips and palm, then placed his hands on her hips and spun her body around so she was facing the bedroom door.

"Breakfast ain't gonna make itself, Cameron!" House said loudly, and then he smacked her ass cheek, making her yelp and dart into the hallway with a laugh.

"You'll pay for that, House," she called from the kitchen as she began grinding coffee beans. House lingered in the bedroom a moment longer, bracing himself against the wall, waiting for the blood to return to his head. It had taken all the strength he had to pull her hand away from him, but it would be worth it later.

Forgoing pancakes because "It takes too long, and you always make me do the dishes, House", they plopped down on the couch with bowls of cereal and mugs of coffee. Cameron reached for the TV remote, but House beat her to it, holding it out of her reach with a childish grin on his face.

"What's that, Cameron?" he said mockingly. "You say you'd love to watch cartoons? You say that reruns of _Speed Racer_ come on in 2 minutes?"

"House, come on, let's just flip…."

"Well, ok," he interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I find cartoons a bit juvenile myself, but anything to make my girl happy."

Cameron sighed, and, resigned to watching cheesy cartoons with House, snuggled against his side and sipped her coffee. He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and balanced his cereal bowl on his left knee, scooping up a huge spoonful of Fruity Pebbles and quickly bringing it to his mouth. House noisily slurped the cereal into his mouth as he stared intently at the racecars speeding across the TV screen.

"Watch out Speed Racer! There's a rockslide up ahead!" he yelled with a full mouth. Milk dribbled down his chin, and, without a free hand to wipe it away, he grinningly stared at Cameron as though to say, _What? Something on my face?_

Cameron smiled at him lovingly. In that moment he looked so much like a little boy: completely engrossed in his Saturday morning cartoons, hair sticking up in every direction, oblivious to the world around him. She reached her hand out to his face and wiped the milk from his chin, then touched her fingers to his lips. He darted his tongue out to lick the milk from her fingers, then kissed them gently. House gave her a lingering smile, then turned his attention back to the TV. They watched the remainder of the show mostly in silence, except for his occasional chuckles.

At the end of the program, House clicked the TV off and took his and Cameron's dishes and placed them on the coffee table. He opened the pill bottle sitting on the end table next to him and popped a Vicodin, then clutched his thigh as he stood up. Holding her hands in his, he helped her to her feet and wrapped himself around her small form, placing a protective kiss on the top of her head. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin, then rested his forehead against hers.

"Cameron." His voice was deeper than normal, gravelly with lust.

"Mmmm."

"Cameron, let's go back to bed."

Cameron nodded her head and melted into him, let him lead her down the hallway and into her bedroom. He tipped her back onto the bed and she stretched out on the covers, opening herself completely to him. Still standing at the edge of the bed, House moved his hands up her calves, around each kneecap, and up her thighs. He cupped her between her thighs and she opened her mouth but said nothing. His fingers tugged on her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs before tossing them to the floor. Cameron began rubbing her legs together, creating a sensual friction. After quickly stripping off his pajama bottoms, House sat on the bed next to her and slid one hand under her back, helping her sit up long enough to pull her camisole over her head. Her nude body glowed in the sunlight as she looked up at him with desire.

"God, Cameron…" He wanted to touch every inch of her skin, to crawl inside her and merge their bodies into one.

"Cameron," he said huskily. "Tell me how it feels. I want to know how I make you feel." His hands were cupping her face gently, his thumbs brushing across her bottom lip. She nodded once, then let her eyelids close while she licked her lips.

"What does it feel like when I touch you?" House glided his fingers down her throat and across the tops of her breasts, tracing random patterns.

"It feels… soft… warm…" She turned her head to the side and placed a kiss on his knee. House traced his fingers up to her collar bones, then gently lifted her right arm and cradled it in his hands. He lightly massaged her biceps before leaning down to kiss the inside of her forearm and wrist.

"And this?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Makes me feel…" she sighed and pursed her lips in thought before continuing. "Feel like… I'm floating." Her eyes were still closed and she smiled, lighting up her whole face.

House placed her arm back on the bed, then moved his fingers back to her breasts, this time making concentric circles around her nipples, getting closer to them with each swoop. He cupped her breasts in his hands, gently massaging, finally brushing his thumbs across her hard nipples. Cameron moaned softly and arched into his touch.

"Tell me Cameron." House's voice was gruff, and he was struggling to maintain composure as his erection brushed against her leg.

"House… God… it feels…" She gasped when he pinched her nipples. "It feels… like electricity… every time you touch me…"

House moved to sit with his back against the headboard, a pillow propped up behind him. He drew Cameron into his lap and she straddled his hips, grinding herself against his left thigh. He looked down and saw her wetness gleaming on his leg.

"Fuck, Cameron." His hands were on her spine, holding her up as she arched her back, her hair fanning out in a soft brunette curtain behind her. House wrapped his lips around first one nipple, then the other, sucking and biting. Cameron lifted her hips and held his cock in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the head, making him groan. She lowered herself onto him them, and they were both motionless for a moment.

"Cameron, look at me," House panted. Her eyes met his in a searing gaze. "I want to know… tell me… I want to know what this feels like for you."

Cameron placed her hand at the point where their bodies joined. She stroked the base of his cock, let her fingertips press into his abdomen.

"House. This… this feels like… like I was made for this. For you…" She was having trouble speaking. His hips had begun to make small thrusting movements and his hands were on her thighs, his short nails digging into the flesh there. "Feels… fuck… so perfect."

Cameron started moving then, grinding her hips against his, pressing herself hard onto him, trying to take him in even farther. She could feel him in her stomach, he was so deep inside her. Still not breaking eye contact with him, she took House's right hand and placed it between their bodies. "Please…" she moaned.

House spread her folds with his fingers and began rubbing her clit, slowly at first, letting her grind against his thumb with each thrust. She cried out and closed her eyes for the briefest moment, then looked at him again. His blue eyes searched her face, silently asking the question again.

"I… _god_…" her inability to speak was answer enough for him. House concentrated on the feeling of her softness wrapped so tightly around him. He rubbed her clit faster and sank his teeth into the flesh above her breasts, leaving red marks there. Cameron cried out then, and House felt her clench down around him in waves of spasms. She was still trying to speak, still trying to answer his question, but all she could utter was his name, over and over. Her eyes were shut tightly and she dug her nails into his shoulders as he thrust into her erratically. Cameron clenched down hard and held him inside her, squeezing his cock tightly. He buried his face into her neck and grunted, spilling into her and filling her completely. She was still coming, and her movements milked his own orgasm until both their hips slowed to a stop. He stayed inside her while they caught their breath, and then she lifted up and laid down next to him. House turned to his side and spooned her body, their legs tangled under the sheets. He placed kisses on the back of her neck.

"Cameron," he said lazily.

"Mmhmm?"

"Tell me what this feels like."

Cameron turned in his arms to face him and kissed his chest.

"Safe, House. This feels safe."


End file.
